Conventional computing technologies collect information associated with unresponsive or improperly functioning software operating on a computing device. For example, crash-reporting technology collects post-error debug information of an application that has crashed or stopped responding on the computing device. Further, such technology can analyze such information and send available solutions to a user of the device.
In another example, conventional computing technologies provide information to a user indicating available updates to application(s) installed on the user's computing device. Then, such technologies prompt the user to install the available updates.
However, conventional computing technologies reduce a user's experience(s) associated with a computing device, among other deficiencies, by delaying communication of information indicating updates associated with hardware and/or software of the computing device, and/or by requiring additional effort or understanding on the part of the user.
The above-described deficiencies of today's techniques are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.